helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ziegisch (Sprache der Ziegen)
Version identisch mit'm PP-Wiki - letztmalig dran rumjebastelt den ~ 7. Oktober 2018 ~ Die Sprache der Ziegen, übersetzt Kozyiza - Ziegen-isch, ist eigentlich recht einfach und leicht zu verstehen und lernen. Sie gibt es seit Zenin und seiner Revolution und wird auch heute noch - nicht mehr so häufig, aber doch - von den Ziegen gesprochen und benutzt. Ziegen bzw. bock unterscheidet hierbei das Altziegische vom Neuziegischen. Altziegisch Laute *dj ≙ dji *dz ≙ dsch, gsch *j ≙ j, nicht jott *to ≙ kurzes O, nicht too ... der Lautschrift *eä ≙ kurzes ä, so ungefähr wie bei >>eh<< Ein paar Wörter für den Anfang *Guten Tag ≙ Dobri Den (Dobbri Djen) **''ugs. Djobri Djien ≙ Juten Tach'' *Eisenbahn ≙ Zeleschnitze (Zähleschnitze) **Eisen ≙ Zelescho (Zählescho) *Schatten ≙ Stien (Stien) **Pony ≙ Ponik (Ponnik) *Ziege ≙ Koza (Kosa) *Ziegenbock ≙ Kozel (Kossel) **Ziegen ≙ Kozy (Kossi) **Ziegisch ≙ Kozyiza (Kosijitza) *Combine ≙ Prijtnoha (Prietnoha) **Overlord ≙ Nadhrabje (Nadhrabje) **Hellje ≙ Lesklynjekdy (Lessklie-niejägdeä) *Down Under ≙ Nidze-Vespod (Nigsche Wesspodd) Nomen Suppstantive Substantive werden großgeschrieben. Die weibliche Form ist meist an einem angehängten -a, -ka, -scha, -ta, -da, -sa zu erkennen, die männliche selten an einem -ki. *Freund ≙ Kamarad *Genosse (ugs.) ≙ Tawarisch/ Tawarischki **Genossin ≙ Tawarischa/ Tawarischka *Sprache ≙ Jasick *Engel ≙ Lowa *Dunkler Engel ≙ Oryda (O-rü-da) Verben *sein ≙ jeho (jäho) *haben ≙ mit (miit) *gehen ≙ jit (jiit) *sagen ≙ sdelit (sdellit) *sprechen ≙ mluvit (mluviet) *können ≙ plechovka *wollen ≙ chtit (chtiit) *müssen ≙ most (moscht) *dürfen ≙ smet (smjiät) *wissen ≙ vjedjet (vjädjät) *kaufen ≙ koupit (ko-u-pijet) *mögen ≙ jako (jakko) *verstehen ≙ rozumjet (rosumjett) Adjektive und Bildung der Steigerung Man nehme das Adjektiv, zum Bleistift schön - krasni, und füge die Endung ''-tsch'' für den Komperativ und ''-tscha'' für den Superlativ an. z.B. dobri (gut) - dobritsch (besser) - dobritscha (am besten) *gut ≙ dobri *schlecht ≙ spatny (schpattni) *groß ≙ velky (welki) *klein ≙ maly (malli) *lang ≙ dlouho *kurz ≙ kratky (kraatki) *alt ≙ stary (stari) *neu ≙ mlady (mladi) *flach ≙ plochy (plochi) *steil ≙ strmje (strimje) *eng ≙ uzce (usze) *weit ≙ siroce (schiroze) *frei ≙ zdarma *unfrei ≙ neni zadarmo *besetzt ≙ obsazeny *gefährlich ≙ nebezpecny (nebespetschni) *ungefährlich ≙ neskodny (neschkoddni) *böse ≙ zlo (slo) *schwer ≙ obtizny (obtischni) *leicht ≙ snadny (snaddni) *einfach ≙ jednoduse (jeddnodu-sche) *voll ≙ plne (pl-nje) *leer ≙ prazdny (praasdni) *stark ≙ silne (sillnje) *schwach ≙ slaby (slabi) *viel ≙ hodne (hoddnje) *wenig ≙ malo (maalo) *laut ≙ hlasite (hlassstitje) *leise ≙ tise (tjische) *hoch ≙ wysoce (wesutse (schnell aussprechen)) *tief ≙ hluboky (hluboki) Pronomen *ich ≙ ja *du ≙ vy (we (wie das deutsche W)) *er, sie, es ≙ on, oni, to (on, onni, to (kurzes O, nicht too)) *wir ≙ my (mä) *ihr, Ihr ≙ jejisch, vas (yayjisch, waasch) *sie, Sie ≙ ony, vy (onni, we) Die Ziegen kennen kein >>Sie<< im Sinne der Höflichkeitsform, weil jeder jeden irgendwie kennt - Down Under ist ja nicht allzu groß... das >>Ihr<< ist Vorbildpersonen (Lehrern), Vorarbeitern, Amtsträgern wie Offizieren, Professoren, Doktoren, etc. und dem König/ der Königsfamilie vorbehalten. In Kombination mit einem Verb *ich bin ≙ Jsem *du bist ≙ ty jsi (te'se) *er/sie/es ist ≙ on/oni/to je *wir sind ≙ my jsme (mi'sme) *ihr seid ≙ ty jsi (te'se) *sie sind ≙ jsou to (sou to) Das >>Jsem<< schreibt sich durchgehend groß... *ich habe ≙ Mam *du hast ≙ mate (nicht Mäjtte, kurz und trocken mit langem A und kurzem eh) *er/sie/es hat ≙ ma *wir haben ≙ mamä *ihr habt ≙ mate *sie haben ≙ maji (majih) ... das >>Mam<< ebenso. *ich gehe ≙ Jdu (jidu) *du gehst ≙ jdi (jidji) *er/sie/es geht ≙ odeschel/odchazi (oddeshell/oddhasi) *wir gehen ≙ jdeme (jidämme) *ihr geht ≙ jdi *sie gehen ≙ jdou (jido-u) ... und auch das >>Jdu<<. Farben *blau ≙ modry (moddry) *gelb ≙ zluty (schluti) *grün ≙ zelena (selenna) *rot ≙ cervena (tscherwenna) *schwarz ≙ cerna (tscherna) *weiß ≙ bila (biila) *grau ≙ seda (schedda) *braun ≙ hndey (hnjeddi) *gold ≙ zlato (slato) *silber ≙ stribro Sonstige wichtige Wörter *also ≙ tak (Tag) *wer ≙ kdo *was ≙ zo *wenn & wann ≙ kdysch (kdisch) *wo ≙ kde *wie ≙ jak (Yak) *warum ≙ protsch *hier ≙ zde (sdeä) *andere ≙ ostatni *oder ≙ nebo (näbbo) Neuziegisch Als Neuziegisch bezeichnet ziege bzw. bock den Übergang vom Altziegischen ins Equestrianische und sich etwa zeitgleich einmischende anglizistische Einflüsse aus der Menschenwelt, sprich very extremely totally abgespacete Sprachenremixe... Englisch war besonders unter König Edwart II. der letzte Schrei und fand seinen Weg bis in den letzten Winkel Down Unders. Noch heute ist dies an vielen Stellen bemerkbar, so z.B. bei den Ghost Ridern, die ursprünglich altziegisch Zjeveni-Ridjavat, also Bezwinger des (eigenen) Geistes waren! Sprachliche Besonderheiten Es wird streng zwischen Ziege/ ziege für Ziegen und Böcke, Zicke/ zicke ausschließlich für weibliche Ziegen und Bock/ bock für männliche Exemplare unterschieden, was im Equestrianischen mit pony, in der Menschenwelt mit man übersetzt wird. Besondere Begriffe *Als Spießer/in wird oft ein/e junge/r Ziege/nbock bezeichnet, die grün wie Spinat hinter den Ohren ist. Die Bezeichnung kommt von den Spießen im Sinne der im Wachstum befindlichen Hörner, die im Regelfall wie kleine Spieße grade und noch relativ dünn sind. *Ein/e Jungsche/r ist ein/e Ziege/nbock vom Beginn des zehnten Lebensjahres bis zu ihrem/ seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag. *Ein/e Stahlkocher/in ist übrigens kein/e Küchenchef/in, die ihre Gerichte gerne besonders heiß serviert, sondern entweder ein Hochofen an sich oder die um ihn herum arbeitenden Ziegen und Böcke. *Die Zenirewna und der Zenirewitsch sind die Ziegenprinzessin und der Prinz; wörtlich übersetzt Zickel Zenins (plus passendes Geschlecht). Trivia *Das Ziegische ist ein Mix aus dem Russischen, Polnischen und Tschechischen mit Vereinfachungen in den Bereichen Akzente und Betonungen. *Es entstammt Stellwerkers Ideenchaos. Kategorie:Sprache